


No.12

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, safe sex, yeahhhy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>мой дорогой- my dear/darling</p>
    </blockquote>





	No.12

**Author's Note:**

> мой дорогой- my dear/darling

„Jensen no.“ Misha pleaded while he tried to roll away. Jensen was seated on his hips a hand pressed to his chest. Holding him down while the other hand held a camera up. “I look horrific, please don’t” Misha tried again, buckled his hips upwards, but all he got was a soft moan from Jensen and the sound of the camera making a picture.

“Damn you.” He muttered and turned his face into the pillow under his head. Jensen just grinned and let the hand on his chest roamed until his thumb cached one of his lovers nipple. “Don’t.” Misha groaned and gave a moan away when Jensen started to rub the sensitive nub. “Now smile.”  Jensen command and shot the next picture when his lover smiled slightly.

“Good boy.” He said and kept rubbing Misha’s slowly blushing nipple. “Shall I make a video?” He winked down at Misha who shacked his head softly. “How you moan when I get down on you, how pretty you look when you are seconds from coming, how you look when you just came and that on a video, what a pleasure.” Jensen muttered and grinned to himself before he placed the camera on the bed next to Mishas clothed hip to stand up and strip himself and Misha from their boxers, the only article they both wore since they came home the night before.

While he was dragging Mishas shorts down, he bend over and kissed the spam of skin which stretched over both of Misha’s hipbones and enjoyed the sight of Mishas slowly flushed chest and closed eyes. He looked so beautiful. He grasped the camera and turned the video mode on before focusing on Mishas face and pressed play. He looked at the small display where he could see Mishas face and checked again if he was holding it right before he set his lips against the stretched skin again.

 While he was kissing his skin, Jen slowly slid a finger behind Mishas balls and over his premium down where he was still wet and open from last night. He pushed against the ring of muscles which gave in and let his finger slide deep into his lover. “Lube?” Jensen asked while he still tried to hold the camera correctly so it got a good shoot of Mishas face filled with pleasure. “Mhmm.” Misha grumbled and collect the lube from the bedside table before placing it on his stomach. His eyes were still closed. He was still lost in the feeling of Jensen lips and fingers on his skin and the anticipation of what will come soon.

He opened his eyes when he sense Jensen shifting on the bed and watched when Jensen placed the camera again next to his hip on the bed and took the lube from where he placed it. “Just lube yourself up. I’m still stretched.” Misha commented when Jensen squeezed a big amount of lube on his fingers and sliding two back into the warmth of his love.

“Want you wet and loose.” Jensen said and pressed a kiss to Mishas thigh before adding a third finger and stretching him wider.

“Is the cam still recording?” the blue eyed man asked and got a nod against his thigh as an answer. He lifted the recorder and started to film Jensen and how he leaned his head against Mishas thigh and how his eyes were focused where his fingers connected them. Jensen looked up and grinned at Misha who held the camera unsteadily in both of his hands. “That’s Jensen, say hello Jensen.”  Jensen laughed and bit into Misha’s thigh and kept pumping his fingers in and out of the body under him.

“Shut up.”

“You wanted to record me, now I record you.”

“Shut it.” Jensen laughed and slowly slid his fingers out before holding a hand out for a condom. Which he got threw into his face. Still grinning, he ripped it open and rolled it over his bobbing erection before covering it with lube. He held his cock with one hand pressed with the tip against the wet hole.

“Give me the cam.” Jensen said after he whipped his free hand on the bedspread clean. Misha did what he was told and then stretched his arms over his head and arched his back. And when Jensen finally pressed into him, he came all the way with one forceful trust, Misha couldn’t do anything but throwing his head back and exposing his throat to the recorder. Which was held by Jensens with pleasure shaking hand.

“Looking so fucking beautiful .” Jensen breathed out and slide the lens of the cam down Mishas flushed body. “Fuck me.” Came from Misha who had one hand curled in the pillow next to his head and the other one was reaching out to curl around Jensens shoulder to bring him down into a kiss.

Jensen leaned down and kissed him softly, tongues slowly sliding against each other, tasting and teasing. Both of mishas hands came to rest on Jensen shoulders, holding him close, pressing them together.

“fucking love you.” Misha rasped out after they ended the kiss and then he buried his face in Jensens neck.  “Love you too.” Jensen replied and then he he took the camera and placed it on the nightstand before winding both of his arms around Misha and hold him as close as possible as he start trusting deep and slow into him.

“What..about…. video?” Misha got out between deep thrust that moved his body deeper into Jensens arms.

“Forget that.” Jensen grunted and pressed his nose against the sensitive skin under Mishas ear.

“Good..need .. both of your..hands. On my body.” The words were nearly drowned by the moans and groans of pleasure both of them made. Still holding tight on each other, misha wind his legs around Jensens hip and helped him to set a perfect peace for both of them.

Misha start muttering soft words between harsh breaths into Jensens ear, mixing English with Russian. Telling him how amazing he felt in him, how beautiful he looked, how good his hand are feeling on his skin. Their peace start to pick up, getting faster with every minute. Bringing them closer and closer to the edge. Mishas cock was rubbing up against Jensens abs, smearing his skin full with pre-come and sweat.  Making Misha into a moaning mess in his lovers arms.

“мой дорогой” Misha moaned and tight his legs around Jens hips and his hands in Jens blond hair, guiding his head back until Mish could place a lustful kiss on those pink ,spit slick and blush lips. Jensen curled himself around Mishas while they kept their lips pressed together, sometimes just breathing each others air.

Misha was the first one who came, head threw back, moan catch in his throat and fingernails in Jensens shoulders with thick robes of come between them. Jensen didn’t take long to follow, his arms tight around Misha, burying himself in the warm body beneath and came in the condom deep in Misha.

They still clinked on each other, clued together with come and sweat, riding the afterglow together.

“maybe next time we actually do the video and send it to our wives. You know how much they love watching us.” Misha was the first one who said anything after Jensen slid out and tied the condom together and threw it into the trashcan and curled himself around Misha.

“Or maybe they could film it.” Jensen said smiled when Misha nuzzled into his chest. “Tomorrow, we will call them.”

“Yes. But now ? “

“Shower or nap ?”

“Nap then shower?”

“Okay” misha grinned and took the blanket which was pooling around their foots and threw it over the two of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/85622564757/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-12
> 
> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
